narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Very Hiden: Nonself Concealing Calamity
|image=Nonself_concealing.png |kanji=極秘伝・非自己敵本主義厄難 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Goku Hiden: Hijiko Tekihonshugi Yakunan |literal english=Very Hiden: Nonself Concealing Calamity |english tv=Encroaching Spiritual Darkness |jutsu classification=Hiden, Kinjutsu, Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Asu Rashoujin, Garyo Kanakura, Shuten Dōji, Daiochan Tokisada, Hojo Senryo, Hanako Yagami, Rinne Kusaregedo, Hōin Kusaregedo, Keshin Amanojaku |hand signs=Rat, Dog, Boar, Clap Hands |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} The is a convoluted and malicious technique learned under peculiar circumstances and it one that has had a pivotal role in the Sargon’s High Council supplemental ninjutsu arsenal. This technique allows the user to dispense a portion of their Yin chakra along with a small portion of their will to create an intangible area of formless darkness. For all intents and purposes of this variation, the detached Yin chakra and will of the user becomes a relentless detached shadow. Overview As stated by Sargon member, Daiochan Tokisada, this technique functions similar to a in its inherent nature and is one that is the embodiment of a kinjutsu. The shadow spawned from this technique is capable of moving at speeds similar to the Mayfly, and it can also travel across any surface without being harmed nor can the shadow be sensed except by those whom are able to sense Negative Emotions Sensing. Not only does the shadow becomes unaffected by physical and metaphysical attacks, they are also able to further amalgamate with any surface akin to the Hiding in Surface Technique. Then, this technique can simply merge with any shadow or more specifically the opponent’s shadow at blinding speeds becoming one with it, this essentially seals their fate. This technique temporarily establishes control over the victim's mind and body analogous to the Body Controlling Technique. While under the control of the shadow, the opponent is completely unable to move and to even control their form of speech thought processes. Each Sargon High Council member is required to perfect this technique and as a result of their mastery, anyone who passes through them in their detached shadow form feels their cells melting as their brain, heart and lungs cease to function. The user is also able to use this technique to attack their shadow in a metaphysical sense which also deals mirror damage on the physical form. This can be seen as the users shadow emerging from the opponent’s shadow and stabbing it with a sharp edged. The wound inflicted upon the shadow would be shown on the opponent as well. This ability has high similarities to the Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood though without the need for a blood sample from the opponent(s) or the Jashin symbol. Abilities The natural appearance of this shadow is capable of absorbing the light within a somewhat large circumference which slowly envelopes the area in a blanket of obscure darkness which allows the user to cast a somewhat impeccable Bringer-of-Darkness Technique as not only will the darkness will cause a hallucinatory effect; this shadow will also strengthen the darkness in a physical sense. While the opponent(s) are shrouded in two layers of darkness, the user can manipulate their entire surroundings within the radius of the shadows. The shadow is a living embodiment of the user and it is able to act and think according to the users wishes in order to enact the best decision on the user’s behalf. It should also be noted that the shadow is able to attach itself to the opponent akin to the Body Coating technique and it is even capable of transferring chakra and the lifeforce from the opponent to the user which enhances their own. When coating the opponent’s body, the shadow is able to completely override the will of the opponent once they are weakened enough and can do this by casting a genjutsu and using an amplified version of the Temporary Paralysis Technique on the opponent through contact which hinders their movements and chakra flow. As stated by Asu himself, this technique appears to be torturous and excruciatingly painful for the victim and if acknowledged by the world for its unethicalness, it would cause a global ceasefire due to the potential PTSD that it would cause those that viewed this technique in action. Once the shadow has partial control over opponent, the shadow will immediately go straight towards the brain of the victim and they will succumb to a deteriorating death via aneurysm. Furthermore, once the brain is completely gone, the shadow will have complete access to all of the body’s functions, chakra, abilities and even their spiritual energy. This renders chakra absorption techniques ineffective and will only speed up the corruption process. As a bonus, the visual appearance of the opponent does not change, nor does the voice, chakra network or the spiritual signature. The unfortunate soul of the opponent will still be trapped within the body unable to be removed by conventional means via the Pradāśa Seal being used as an anchor. If the Laws of the Chanting Evil Spirits technique is used as a vehicle to collect the souls of the perished, then this technique is the harvester of the bodies. Essentially, the user will have the deceased opponent’s body under their control for as long as they wish even capable of summoning them when needed. The final product is an entirely new form under the will of the user akin to some aspects of the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, though the controlled body is able to utilize its full potential unlike the former. This technique is often combined with Akuhyō's Shadow Imitation Field Technique to make it's connection to the opponent absolute. Drawbacks If the user is to become destroyed and their soul leaves into the Pure/Impure Land, then the detached will of the user and the body that shadow is attached to will become void and unsalvageable. When the user would be sealed, the technique would still be active as the user has detached his will to carry out tasks in their benefit. As a potential side effect, if the body of the opponent(s) body becomes injured, it is unable to recover its injuries unless the opponent had known revitalization techniques before the appropriation. The obvious giveaway to this technique is the personality of the opponent becomes partially erased. The shadow is able to retain a portion of the opponent’s memories and personality traits, but close relatives are able to easily discern that something is amiss. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Offensive Category:Supplementary Category:Kinjutsu Category:Yin Release Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Yang Release